When portable power angle tools such as angle grinders are in the off position and not in use, it is desirable that they not be inadvertently started, for example, by a workman tripping over the tool. Further, it is preferable that the tool be firmly grasped by the operator before he can actuate the same in order to avoid injury either to himself or damage to the workpiece upon which work is to be performed.
Although the invention has general application to both air power angle tools and electric power angle tools, it is especially applicable to electric power angle grinders which, if accidentally started, can cause injury to personnel or damage to the workpiece.